What They Found in Kansas
by EphemeralPhobia
Summary: Nine odd Kansan teens find themselves suddenly stuck with mutant powers. Join them as they embark on wacky adventures, deal with their new lives in Bayville, and cope with their new-found abilities! Lietro, KittyXOC, KurtXOC, ScottXJean, Romy, and tons of other pairings! AU. First fic so please review! Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


"Aria, we need you downstairs!"

"I'm coming, mom!" Ariana yelled at the top of her lungs. She didn't move from her spot on her bed, however. She still had zombies to kill. Her fingers tapped furiously at the keys on her Nintendo DS, her character running at full speed and whacking at enemies with a spiked flail. Ariana pumped her fist in the air as she collected the glowing Gleamdrop and held it above the Gleamwell.

"I am VICTORIOUS!" she yelled. She snapped her DS shut as her uncle pushed open the door.

"Araña, your parents really need you."

Her younger sister shuffled through the door behind their uncle, her brown eyes wide, clutching her scruffy teddy bear in her hand. Ariana frowned.

"What's wrong?" she demanded, sitting up and fixing the two with a penetrating gaze. Her sister just stared back at her, looking frightened, almost as though Ariana would send her sprawling across the room and into the six-foot bookshelf.

"Just come downstairs."

Hanging her red plastic lightsaber from the waistband of her teal skinny jeans, Ariana followed her uncle downstairs to find the rest of her family assembled in the living room. Everyone stared at her as she entered. Her father looked solemn, her mother disbelieving. It scared her.

Ariana sat heavily on the light yellow couch, and her sister scooted away from her.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

In answer, they just looked to an imposing figure standing by the television, someone she hadn't noticed before. A cold knife of fear stabbed through her heart. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

"Did someone... die?" she whispered. The last time something like this had happened, it was because her uncle was killed. "Uh... or am I in trouble with the authorities again? Cuz if I'm not, then I deny all claims, disbelieve you have any evidence, and plead the fifth."

"No," replied the figure, stepping forward. Ariana observed absentmindedly that he was dressed very oddly, in a full-body black spandex outfit and red goggles with one lens.

"Then who the biscuits are you and why are you in my house?"

The man raised his eyebrows, most likely at her odd use of the term 'biscuits.'

"Er, my name is Scott Summers. I apologize for greeting you when I'm dressed this way, but I had a prior engagement to attend just a few minutes ago. So, as you may or may not know: you, Ariana, are a mutant."

Ariana just looked at him, her dark eyes cold. This guy was obviously nuts. "And you expect me to believe that? Seriously?"

"Well, no, I suppose not, if you haven't found your powers yet. But there have been signs of mutant energy emanating from you, often late into the night, and so I believe you may be using your powers while you sleep."

Ariana ignored him and regarded her parents contemptuously. "Do you really think this guy isn't insane? Because he I think is."

Scott looked around the room and spotted a small pile of crayons. Concentrating on it, a magenta beam shot from his eyes and melted the crayons into a puddle of wax.

"Okay," admitted Ariana, "so maybe you ARE a mutant, or something. But that doesn't mean-"

Ariana's right eyeball randomly fell out and rolled across the floor, and everyone screamed. She screamed the loudest, of course. But the scariest part?

SHE COULD STILL SEE OUT OF IT.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD HOLY CRAP MY EYEBALL JUST FELL OUT!" she shrieked. A small, shadowy pool formed on the gray carpeting in front of Ariana, and some sort of little creature scuttled out and retrieved her eye from the ground. Her breath hitched as the thing scrambled up her clothes and popped the eye back into place.

"Oh my god," she repeated hoarsely. "I'm going crazy."

Still looking a bit shaken up about Ariana's eye falling out, Scott cleared his throat loudly. "I think this may have something to do with your mutant abilities," he said decidedly. "So now, the question is... will you come with me to Professor Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters?"

Ariana looked up into his red visor. "If I go, will you be able to help me keep my eyes from falling out?" she asked. The question, if seen out of context, might seem rather comical. But her voice was scared and completely serious.

Scott offered Ariana a reassuring smile. "We'll try our hardest to help you."

She glanced at her parents, who still seemed shocked about the whole eyeball-and-weird-shadow-creature situation. Her eyes flicked back to Scott.

"Then I'll go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia sighed as she pulled on her favorite sweater. It was large and oversized but she loved it for one reason. It was rainbow. She wanted to feel some sort of joy today because today she'd be leaving her school and her friends.

Yeah, more like the two people who actually spoke to her. Amelia was the type of person who really could care a lot about people, but was afraid of looking stupid or messing things up. She also had a huge secret that she'd kept for several years now.

The reason she was leaving was because a certain Professor had recently discovered her mutant abilities. Her parents, who were happy to get rid of the mutant under their roof, had enrolled her immediately.

She sighed and stepped onto the bus and let it carry her to her new home.

When she arrived she found that there was another new student. She had a name tag that read "Ariana Sanchez" and poofy black hair. Amelia thought she was cute. NOT IN A CRUSH SORT OF WAY, just a friendly way. Like most girls think their friends are cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Xavier wheeled into the room and smiled. A furry blue demon-like creature teleported in and Kyleigh screamed.

"Oh my freaking god!" she yelled. "What the heck is that?"

The professor patted the teleporter sympathetically on the back. "He is not a what, Ms. McKain, but a WHO," he explained. "His name is Kurt. He's a student here, just like you, and just like you, he is gifted with a special ability: teleportation." Kurt sighed.

"I'm guessing these are the new recruits?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "Now, could you bring the others here, please? I want to introduce our new students."

There was a puff of sulfur, and then Kurt was gone and back again. "They're on their way," he informed the professor. A pretty girl with brown hair walked right through the wall and, coincidentally, through Brittnie Jones, who was standing NEXT to the wall. This time it was Brittnie who screamed.

"Oh, sorry," apologized the girl.

"Hello Kitty," greeted the professor. "These are our new students. I'll have them introduce themselves as soon as the others arrive."

Four other people walked through the door to find a ragtag, slightly scruffy-looking band of nine teenagers. "Ah, you're all here," said Professor X. He motioned to a pretty girl with tan skin and wavy brown hair in a messy ponytail. "Since you're already in a line, how about we introduce you in that order?" he suggested.

"I'm Cynthia Botkin," said the girl. "I'm fifteen years old, and my power is detection of pressure points and if people are lying."

A short girl with honey-brown hair smiled. "My name's Emma Woebbecke, I'm fifteen, and my mutation is the ability to grow shorter or taller."

A boy with dark skin and blonde hair raised an eyebrow at her. "So are you using your powers right now, or are you really that short?" he asked curiously. Emma scowled.

"I'm just really this short," she replied huffily. "Are you really that dense, or are you just a moron?"

"Well," interrupted a very thin girl with dyed black hair spoke as she stood. "My name is Kyleigh, I'm fifteen years old, and my mutation is…" Her voice died down as she appeared to straining her back muscles. Suddenly two large red demonic wings popped out of her back and two red horns sprouted out of her head and were visible through her hair. She then released a loud scream that made everyone grab their ears and cringe. She smiled and retracted her demonic body parts before sitting down.

A girl with dark skin and black hair stood up and smiled shyly. "Uh, my name is Lakshmi. I'm fifteen years old and my mutation slightly varies." She looked as if she was concentrating and six other arms jutted out of her back, giving her eight arms all together. She placed one hand on each of her temples and concentrated again. A ghost like string appeared around. It began to grow larger and larger until it began to form into something. That something was a tiger.

When she was finished she flopped down looking exhausted. A tall boy with curlyish brown hair raised a hand in greeting. "I'm Dylan McDonald, I'm fifteen, and my mutation is a mild form of reality manipulation," he informed them. Scott Summers's nose grew three inches longer and Jean giggled. Unbeknownst to everyone else, the girl at the end of the line was contemplating whether or not he had the ability to create a gumball tree. She supposed she would just have to ask him sometime.

A short, very pale girl with dyed blue hair looked up from examining her fingernails. "Oh! My name's Mitchie Kennedy. I'm fifteen and my mutation is (insert power here)."

The person next to her, a tall girl with fuchsia-tipped brown hair, smiled sheepishly. "I'm Brittnie Jones, and I'm fifteen years old. My mutation is turning my body into any substance I want. Although, I'm not very good at it…."

To demonstrate, she screwed up her face in concentration and her fist turned into butter. She sighed miserably.

"I think you did fine," Kitty said optimistically. "I mean, you turned your whole hand into butter."

"Yeah, I know," replied Brittnie, "but I was TRYING to turn my hair into cotton candy."

As Brittnie sat down the girl next to her smiled and waved her left hand a bit too quickly. Her hair was a mousy brown. She had a bajillion freckles, and her eyes were a grayish/blueish/ greenish. "My name is Amelia Anderton. I'm 15 years old and my mutation is to make myself, and other people and objects, invisible. I can also create force fields."

Everyone looked expectantly to the short girl at the end of the line. She was scraping the toe of her colorful hi-tops against the carpet, and no one could quite tell if she was shy, angry, or on run from the law. Possibly all three. Professor Xavier cleared his throat and she lifted her head, looking anywhere but at their eyes. "I'm Ariana Sanchez. I'm fourteen. And my mutation… uh, I don't, um, really KNOW what my mutation is yet, but I do know that I can summon these weird little creatures out of shadow pools on the ground, so… yeah."

She finished speaking and returned her gaze to her shoes.

After the introductions and a tour of the institute they were shown to their dorms. Ariana and Amelia were led to a room which they were to share.

Amelia casually set her suitcase on her bed and pulled her duffel bag into her lap. She began to pull things out of it. First she pulled out each of the seven Harry Potter books. Next was a book of Edgar Allen Poe works. Then she set a picture of a dachshund on her dresser. Ariana watched curiously as she did so.

Ariana sat cross-legged on her bed and opened one of her suitcases. She pulled out a box of incense, hoping her roommate wouldn't freak if she ever lit them. Setting an industrial-sized box of matches and a large pair of scissors on her nightstand, she less-than-carefully dumped out the rest of the suitcase onto her bed.

The two girls sat in awkward silence for awhile before the brunette spoke up. "So…do you like… the Harry Potter series?"

"Uh, yeah. It's one of my favorite book series."

"Oh, uh, cool. My favorite character is Luna Lovegood."

"Well, I do love Luna, but I think the Weasley twins are my favorites."

"Do you have a favorite couple? I don't really care if it's canon."

"Draco and Hermione."

Amelia gasped. Ariana worried that she was angry. But instead of yelling, Amelia simply went into a big spiel about couples. All Ariana could really hear was "Well blah blah blah blah Dramione blah blah blah Hermon blah blah blah blah Yaoi yaoi yaoi yuri yuri yuri blah blah blah canon blah blah blah"

~THE NEXT DAY~

The nine new students stood in the hallway and stared at their schedules quizzically. Kurt, kitty, Bobby, Amara and Evan stood with them, ready to answer questions. "So, we have about twenty minutes before the next class starts. Does anyone need directions.?" Bobby asked. Evan, Bobby, and Amara led Emma, Mitchie, Lakshmi, Kyleigh, Brittnie, Cynthia, and Dylan to the classes they needed help getting to.

So then it was just Ariana, Kurt, Amelia, and Kitty. Kitty rolled her eyes as four figures came around the corner. Kurt sighed. "Oh joy." He said in his thick German accent. "What?" Amelia asked as she and Ariana looked to see who was coming.

Those four figures came over to where the other four stood. "Well lookie here. The X-Freaks got some new kids." Said a brunette haired boy with large sickeningly green eyes and a very mossy green tongue. Amelia IMMEDIATLEY disliked him. Ariana thought he was interesting.

"Oh! Are you friends with Kitty and Kurt?" Amelia asked, trying to sound sweet. She secretly hoped the smelly one wasn't.

"Ha! Like we'd ever be friends with little goody-goodies from the 'Institute' for freaks" Pietro scoffed.

"Says the guy who obviously obsesses over his hair gel in the morning." Ariana mumbled.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Pietro said as he glared and stepped closer.

"I SAID that you look like you have some freakin crazy antennae dude." Ariana replied snarkily, feeling a new confidence.

"At least it looks like I actually BRUSHED mine today, Troll Hair," sniffed Pietro, crossing his arms.

"For your information, I happen to enjoy my poofy poof. Can't say the same about those things on the sides of your head, though."

Pietro, by now, was starting to get fairly annoyed. "Why don't you just shut your mouth, you little freak?" he snapped.

"Hey, I can embrace my freakiness, but I think you're going through a little denial."

"Why you little-"

"STOP!" Amelia suddenly shrieked.

They all stared at her with shocked expressions.

"Could you two please just quit it? What's the point of this fight anyway? It's over HAIR."

"Oh and what can you do huh?" Fred asked pointing at her.

"Yeah, are you some kinda hippie flower controlling chick?" Toad asked staring at her outfit. She was wearing a poofy thigh length flowery skirt, polka-dot rain boots, a reddish pink t-shirt, and rainbow beaded earrings.

"No! My mutation has nothing to do with plants and nature!"

"Oh yeah, then what is it?" Lance asked, finally speaking up.

"Like I'd tell any of you!" She was actually angry now.

"Yeah? Well you can take you're powers and shove them up you're—" ""

Pietro was cut off by the bell. The halls were suddenly filled with students going to lockers and classes.

Kitty and Kurt were lost in the madness, leaving the two new kids to fend for themselves.

"Tonight. Nine O'Clock, we'll show you who's really the best around here." Pietro told them coldly before walking off. Amelia took note of the fact that his hips swaggered slightly and Lance was the first to follow him. She'd save that note for later.

~GYM CLASS~

To Ariana and Amelia's dismay, they found that their gym class included a few certain jerkiddy jerk wads. The class consisted of both sophomores and juniors. So when they saw Todd, Pietro, Lance, AND Fred, they weren't totally surprised.

"ALRIGHT!" The coach yelled. "EVERYBODY LINE UP. TODAY IS GIRL VERSUS BOY DODGEBALL." Amelia slightly smirked at the thought of throwing rubber sphere's of pain at the frog-like boy.

Normally, Ariana might've been concerned with keeping Amelia from committing murder. But truth be told, she was a bit preoccupied with Pietro trying to kill her with red rubber dodgeballs.

"MEANIE!" she yelled.

"MANIAC!" he yelled back, throwing a ball at her, and Ariana screamed as she jumped away and tripped.

"FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM DELIGHTFUL!"

Meanwhile, Toad was shrieking and continuously leaping out of harm's way as Amelia furiously tossed balls at him in an attempt to knock his head off.

Lance, who had been banned from all games that he could cause harm to people in also with Fred, leaned over and spoke to his large friend. "If we get the chance, we could use that one. All that anger can go a long way."

Fred rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I dunno, man, she kinda scares me. She looks nice but she's trying to kill Todd over there. What if she joins us and murders us all?"

Lance simply shrugged and continued to watch his housemates battle.

~AFTER SCHOOL~

Amelia kicked a rock as she walked down the sidewalk alongside her newfound friends. With the absence of Mitchie, Emma, and Dylan that is. They had to stay after school for some school activities and stuff like that.

Ariana was explaining the little mess she'd gotten them into. "So tonight the six of us will go fight those jerks!" Ariana said happily. Brittnie, Cynthia, Kyleigh, and Lakshmi just stared at her, mouths agape.

"You've gotta be kidding, right?" Brittnie asked.

"Nope. I'm dead serious."

The four groaned, knowing they'd be doing it either way. They couldn't let Amelia and Ariana get mauled so, they agreed.

~THAT NIGHT AT ABOUT 9:07-ISH IN A FIELD CONVIENIENTLEY WAY FAR AWAY FROM TOWN SO NOBODY HAPPENS TO SEE ANY OF THIS HAPPEN~

QuickSilver, Avalanche, Blob, and Toad stood in a field, waiting the arrival of the girls. They smirked as they walked up. The smirking was because they had ACTUALLY showed up.

AND THEN THERE WAS SOME WITTY BANTER THAT WE CAN'T COME UP WITH NOW SO WE'RE JUST GONNA GO INTO THE BATTLE

BLOB VS. DETECTOR AND DURGA

(AKA Cynthia & Lakshmi)

Blob charged at Durga. Panicking a little at his ginormous size, she sprouted her six other arms, and Blob freaked out. Taking advantage of the distraction, Detector detected (hahaha bad pun) his pressure points and ran towards him, and was sure to hit the right ones to cause him to lose his mutant abilities for awhile.

Meanwhile…

The Scarlet Witch VS. SUBSTANCE

(AKA Brittnie)

Substance got in her fighting stance and concentrated carefully. She raised her fist and successfully created a adamantium fist. She quickly threw it at the Scarlet Witch. Substance then watched in horror as the fist turned to jello, courtesy of her opponent. The jello ended up hitting the witch's face and rendering her blind for a few minutes. Substance walked to where she was kneeling, with her hands over her eyes. She created a steel foot and swiftly kicked the witch in her stomach.

Meanwhile…

AVALANCHE VS. SIREN

(AKA Kyleigh)

Avalanche's eyes rolled back in his head as he created a small earthquake, and Siren stumbled. Annoyed, Siren screamed, knocking Avalanche into a tree.

"Lance!" called a familiar voice.

Meanwhile…

QUICKSILVER VS. HECATE

(AKA Ariana)

Hecate tried unsuccessfully to hit Quicksilver with a punch or a kick. Sadly, he just kept darting out of the way. While he ran around gleefully, laughing and taunting her, she tugged over a large fallen tree branch and hoisted it above her head, then swung it and hit him in the stomach.

"HEY!" he yelled as he was knocked over. Getting up from where he'd fallen—Hecate noticed with satisfaction that he had a giant grass stain all over his backside, which would probably take a long time to get out (ha, that'll show him!)—Quicksilver zoomed over and poked her in the eyeball.

"MY EYEBALL!" she yelled, worried it would fall out again. Quicksilver ignored her as he stared with worried and angsty eyes at someone across the battlefield.

"Lance!" he cried.

A tiny red creature with claws and little wings crawled out of a shadowy pool on the ground and flapped toward Quicksilver's head. It tore a gouge in the shoulder pad of his silly-looking turquoise uniform, then proceeded to hit him hard in the temple and knock him out.

"Well, that was easy," said Hecate. "In hindsight, maybe that was what I should've done earlier. And wow, my eye really hurts."

Meanwhile…

TOAD VS. SHORTSTOP

(AKA Amelia)

Toad, being the slimy little rat he is, shot a mouthful of green slime at her. She was able to block it with a force field. Angry at the fact that she wasn't hit, he lunged at her like a giant frog. Just before he could grab her, she dove out of the way. When Toad got up, he found that she was nowhere in sight.

Shortstop had gone invisible. She silently walked over to where Hecate was battling Pietro, pulled out the scissors that Hecate had in her boots (Cause we know she would), and marched back to where Toad was trying to find her. She latched onto his collar and proceeded to cut off the bottom of his unitard. Toad screamed and hopped out of her grasp, only to see Shortstop laying on the grass laughing. Tears were actually streaming down her face. He at first was confused, but then he looked down. He then realized that he was standing, in his stupid frog stance, in his Wanda boxers. That he'd made himself.

He screamed his trademark high pitched scream and hopped off towards the city.

THE NEWBIES HAD WON!

Nooooow CREDITS AND THEME MUSIC!

**Author's Notes:**

**Ephemeral- I apologize for any spelling errors and the suckiness of the battle scenes. We did not do our best today…..**

**Phobia- Yeah, our battle scene mega sucked. But I do not apologize, nor will I ever, for the beating up and physical abuse of Todd Tolansky. So hahaha go suck it.**

**Ephemeral- I also apologize for the fact that Phobia is a MEANIE. **

**Phobia- Oh wah wah wah cry me a river.**

**Ephemeral- Not even on your best day chica.**

**Phobia- Hey! I have an idea! **

**Ephemeral- You should return my scissors?**

**Phobia- Nope! I don't trust you with those! Anyway, we should have a reader contest!**

**Ephemeral- Okay, first of all: no one trusts me with scissors, but I still want them back, real or not, you gummyface! Second: what the Cheeze-Its do you even mean by 'reader contest?'**

**Phobia- What I MEAN chipmunk cheeks is that we have a contest that for anyone who actually reads this story. The prize can be a glimpse of one of their OC's. Eh, eh?**

**Ephemeral- Oh. YAY! I'm okay with that.**

**Phobia- Okay! For those of you that are reading this, the first person to send us the correct answer of this riddle in a review gets to have one of their OC's appear in the story. Here is the riddle:**

**"My voice in tender, my waist is slender and I'm often invited to play. Yet wherever I go I must take my bow or else I have nothing to say. What am I?"**

**ANSWER AWAY BITCHEZ!**

**Ephemeral- This was written in our everlasting quest to destroy canon in all fandoms we enjoy. BYEEEEEEE! ;)**

**-For those of you reading on DA, just post the answer in a comment. We will feature one oc from DA, and one from fanfiction. -**


End file.
